creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Candy Pop/@comment-37427541-20190724073308/@comment-37427541-20190801024115
Wow. It's almost like you think I care about what you have to say. I do this shit for fun and what I said was primarily for comedic purposes and I'm sticking to what I said. Regardless of how you want to think of it, it's the honest truth. Besides, if you still didn't like what I originally said, then you could've always looked away and not replied. Ever considered that? Before sperging out of your mind, you idiot. Just like what you said, "Then don't say anything at all." So, you might want to take some of your own advice next time, if you don't want to sound contradictive and look like you have an IQ below 20. "Creativity is very subjective." You're absolutely right, but you want to know what else is subjective? Humor. Which in this case was obviously subjective. It doesn't matter how you want to look at it or how it makes you feel, but gay jokes (just like any other joke about a social minority and group) are going to stick around until all of mankind is wiped from the earth. It's just the way it is. So, get off the baby bottle and learn to take a joke. "People like you is the reason Creepypasta is so disliked nowadays." You're acting like you know me from one comment. You can't decide who a person is by reading a sentence you found on some website. I actually do in fact point out ways how people can improve their work, I just don't necessarily want to write it in a comment section on a not-so-well-known website where no one's going to give a single fuck about it. Instead, I prefer to take the time to find the actual creators themselves and critique their work privately on their DeviantArt, Instagram, Facebook pages, or whatever social media they use to post their work. They're the ones who have to take the criticism of their character that they created, after all. Or if you want, then just read my blogs I posted on my profile and just look there for yourself where I've attempted to list all of the problems I find with a lot of OCs, writers, and the Creepypasta community as a whole in general, if you need more incentive. "Instead of being helpful, you are hateful." Yeah, that's accurate. He's a pretty fucking lame character, especially since he's supposed to be a demon. Look, the real reason I didn't want want to give a serious comment on this character is that the creator has already established they don't want to change anything about it, and basically don't want anything said about their character that isn't sugar-coated. So, since they clearly don't desire helpful, truthful and constructive words to help them improve or alter their work, then I see no point to give them any. Because they want their character to remain as an overpowered jester-demon with a dumbass name, and a design that's subpar and idiotic when it comes to being creepy. "I could care less about what you like or dislike." And yet, here you are commenting about what I said was unneeded and offensive to you. "A smart person would realize that you need to be related to Tumblr to be called a Tumblrtard. Using the term for someone who doesn't own or even remotely relates to it, is kinda dumb." Call it what you will, but you're pretty much spewing nonsense usually seen from Tumblrtards. "You just sound and come off as a homophobe and a hater." Once again, I never said anything remotely hateful towards gay people, or towards anyone really. Honestly at this point, it just sounds like you're generalizing some of my specific statements to make it fit your agenda for some reason. Then again, if my orginal comment was that bad and offensive, it would have broken the sites rules and regulations and I'm sure an admin would have already given me a strike and removed my comment but no, they didn't. So, how 'bout maybe don't accuse people of something they cleary didn't do. Enjoy the rest of your life.